


last thoughts

by awkward_energy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gore??, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, LIKE ANGST IS BASICALLY THE PLOT-, M/M, MEGA SDR2 CHAPTER 5 SPOILERS, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, Sad Ending, So beware, Sorry this literally sucks sm i-, no happy ending, tagged as mature because of how detailed the death is-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: what if we saw what nagito was thinking during his last breaths
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 86





	last thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal trash, i made it at like 4 in the morning so s o r r y

I made my way to the warehouse, not even feeling one bit of anxiousness. I mean how could I? I'm sacrificing myself for hope! Using myself as a stepping stool for hope! That's the best thing I could ever do for myself and the others!

After a little while, everything was ready, now all I needed to do was set up my murder scene. I slowly walked behind the curtain at the back of the warehouse, the materials all scattered on the ground.

I then set everything up, the spear, the knife, the ropes, everything so all the Remnants of Despair die! I began to laugh at the thought of it, I truly am becoming the ultimate hope, even if I was fueled by despair before all of this mess happened.

I then grabbed the piece of duct tape that was already ripped, and stuck it over my mouth to try and muffle my screams as I cut deep into my thighs and arm.

It hurt. 

Oh boy did it hurt.

But I didn't care! I'm doing all of this for hope! Everything I do is for hope! Hope hope hope hope  **hope** !!!!

I realized that I didn't have much time until the others came so I quickly placed the knife in the Monokuma plushie and smashed my hand on top of the knife, blood seeping into the plushie and going  _ everywhere _ .

I screamed.

Oh boy did I scream.

But that didn't matter, the loud music booming in the warehouse muffled that perfectly, along with the duct tape covering my mouth. 

I pushed the Monokuma away from me and waited for the others to come, which he knew wouldn't be a long time.

Though it felt like a long time.

I fell deep into my thoughts, thinking about how this really is the end, how I'm going to die alone. 

_ I'm going to die alone... _

That was one of my worst fears, to die alone. Oh well, there's nothing I could do about it now.

_ 'Who would even want to love someone like me anyway? Someone so pathetic and trashy...nobody would want that!' _

I thought to myself.

But one person suddenly came to mind as I thought of those words.

Hajime Hinata.

Hajime…

The boy who actually seemed interested in me. The boy who actually seemed worried about me. The boy who actually talked to me. 

The boy who actually liked me.

Hajime Hinata.

Hajime Hinata.

Hajime Hinata.

Hajime Hinata.

That's all I could think about.

**Hajime Hinata.**

Time seemed to slow down, as I recalled all those moments when we would spend time together, when we would talk to each other, when  **he** would want to talk to  **me** .

I never knew why.

I  _ still  _ don't know why.

Who would want to talk to someone as pathetic as me? As trashy as me? As worthless as me? As ugly as me? As disgusting as me? As pitiful as me? As miserable as me? As useless as me? As meaningless as me? As unimportant as me? As pointless as me? As crummy as me? As rotten as me? As awful as me? As creepy as me? As obnoxious as me? As hideous as me?

**_As hopeless as me?_ **

why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why.

**_why._ **

My thoughts were cut off by fire quickly erupting from behind the curtain. Panic quickly seeped into my body. I wanted an answer. I didn't want to die alone. I didn't want to die just so Hajime can die with me. More importantly I didn't want Hajime to die, which meant I couldn't die. 

But it was all too late, I can't do anything about it. I grasped onto the rope of the spear, hoping I won't let go. 

Why do I suddenly want to live?

I wanted to desperately die just a few seconds ago.

Why did that change?

What happened?

Hajime. What are you doing to me?

All I could think about was Hajime. 

My mind was filled with just Hajime.

**I can't even get to tell him that I love him.**

I wanted to scream. To say something. But nothing came out. No yelling. No noise. No nothing.

I heard bottles being thrown into the fire, and right then in there, I knew

that it was too late.

Poison quickly seeped into my nose as I panted, my eyes wide. I didn't wanna die. I  _ didn't  _ want to die. Tears quickly appeared in the corner of my eyes as I kept thinking about Hajime. I kept trying to breathe but instead of feeling fresh air come in and come out of my nose all I could smell was poison.

The air felt too heavy, I could also feel my consciousness fall apart. My eyes felt heavy and I felt the grip on the rope of the spear start to become looser and looser by the second.

Then, as I expected, the spear fell and pierced me right through my stomach.

It hurt.

Oh boy did It hurt like a bitch.

But I couldn't even think about the pain.

All I could think about was Hajime.

Just Hajime Hinata.

Hajime Hinata. The boy who I first helped out on this island.

Hajime Hinata. The boy who actually seemed interested in me.

Hajime Hinata. The first boy I fell in love with.

Hajime Hinata. The boy I betrayed, lied, and hurt.

But he still manages to come back to me.

It didn't make sense at all.

Why would you still talk to me Hajime?

Why Hajime?

Hajime.

Hajime.

H..aji..me. .

H..a..ji..me…

H...a..j...i...m..e…

H..a...

j….i..

m..

e...


End file.
